


My killer gay son

by LuSixter



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Crack, Gay, Gen, Good Yagami Light, He's a troll, Heathers References, Humor, Inaccurate, Out of Character, Saiki Kusuo no psi-nan reference, Short, Trolling, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Light knows that L believes he is Kira, of course, he has something in common with him but it is not him, when he discovers that he put cameras in his room he decides to teach him and his father a lesson._____________________(Or: Light is not Kira but when he discovers that L believes he does, he decides to watch gay porn in front of one of the cameras, Ryuk has fun with this human)
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	My killer gay son

**Author's Note:**

> I did this after joking with my brother about what would have happened if Light had dropped his pants or seen gay porn.
> 
> First, an introduction about this AU crack.

> Light Yagami is anything but normal, but that's what he wants: to be ordinary.
> 
> So when he sees a black notebook fall from the sky, he decides not to take it.
> 
> Five days later, the Chuunibyu from his school gives it to him, saying that it was fate and that he had other and similar nonsense.
> 
> And that's how he met Ryuk.
> 
> This is how the universe insisted on fucking with him, having a girl obsessed saying that he is Kira (who is not), a perverted detective (or so it seems) behind him saying the same thing, a shinigami who has fun with his suffering, and a Chuunibyu with a god complex killing criminals (which he doesn't know until much later).
> 
> Shit.

In the first 10 seconds that he entered his house he knew:

He was being watched.

And he knew by who.

He had seen L speak on television, and he knew that his father worked with him, he knew that L suspected the police family, it was obvious, the few crimes that were transmitted, and from what he had seen on the Internet, Kira was a student, it was obvious from her schedules.

Of course, that is not important.

The important thing was that if Ryuk had fun with his suffering, he would have fun with L (and possibly his father).

"Oh shit, I forgot," he muttered, just loud enough to be heard by the microphones in his room and left his house again, then, after bribing Ryuk, he made an "important" purchase and with the knowledge necessary of the cameras, he got down to work.

He started seeing a gay porn magazine.

For 10 minutes.

10 minutes in which he didn't even pay attention, he just imagined listening to the confused and uncomfortable groans of the two (possibly) stalkers.

* * *

"I-I didn't thougt he ... he-he is ..."

"I see" L said calmly, somewhat disturbed, if he was sincere "A closet gay"

* * *

Then he burst out laughing.

* * *

"Huh?"

"Could be ..."

* * *

"So this is what L does" Light got up and took one of the cameras in his room (which Ryuk identified) "Do you see minors in their privacy? You are a pervert, what a disappointment, L" Light looked at the camera funny "I'm not Kira, if it makes you feel better, say hi to my father for me, although he's possibly seeing him with you, right? Knowing him ..."

 **"Ah ... I see this is what you thought was so much fun when you were buying this magazine"** of course, Light ignored the shinigami.

* * *

"He-he knew ..." His father seemed somehow relieved, more for not having an awkward conversation than other thing.

"I see ... So he knew about it and was upset, but how did he notice it? Maybe ... Was it a deduction? Hacked your computer? Wouldn't that leave no trace?" L smiled, looking quite pleased to be accused of perversion on his face (not literally) "Light Yagami, you are unexpectedly much more interesting than I thought"

* * *

Light felt a chill.

"I feel like something bad is coming"

**"I thought you weren't superstitious"**

"Shut up and eat your apple"


End file.
